Karma yang Ena
by Cireng HD
Summary: kumpulan drabble harem uke karma dengan tema macam-macam anime yang berbeda. [Warning Inside]


**.**

 **.**

 **Karma yang Ena** © Cireng HD

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** © Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning |** Omoh. _Alternate Universe_. Bikin yang IC itu susah ya. Aku wibu dan ini nggak lucu. Awas isinya gaje. Awas isinya serampangan. Awas gagal paham. Jangan tanya perihal judul ya. Dan mungkin ada _scene_ T+.

(Eh sebentar lagi Karma ultah ya yeeeee)

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini**_

* * *

 **Psycho Pass**

[ _"Koefisien kriminal 34. Bukan target tindak penegakan. Pemicunya akan dikunci."_ ]

Satu kuluman seringai kemudian menyapa sepasang merkuri. Karma berdecak sembari tetap mempertahankan raut nyalang, hampir frustasi tapi maniknya masih menunjukkan determinasi. Tetapi tetap saja, berapakalipun jemarinya membidik, _Dominator_ selalu menolak untuk mengeksekusi.

Pria dihadapannya terlalu _licin_ untuk diadili.

"Percuma saja, Karma. Kau bidik sampai lusinan kali pun _Psycho Pass_ -ku selalu putih bersih. Segala bentuk reaksi vital dalam tubuhku pasti menegaskan bahwa tindakanku adalah tindakan yang sehat dan wajar."

"Tutup mulut, Chiba."

"Mau coba menutupnya dengan mulutmu, Karma?"

Netranya kembali menyipit tajam dan dua tangan kembali mengarahkan ujung senjata pada kepala Chiba. Tapi Karma lupa, ada semu merah menjalar yang belum ia buat sirna sejak bidikan pertama. Dan sekarang tanpa disadarinya, rona itu bertambah pekat menyaingi rambut merahnya.

Kenapa bisa seorang kriminal tampak sebegitu mempesona?!

[ _"Koefisien kriminal dibawah 20. Bukan target tindak penegakan. Pemi—"_ ]

Terhalang poni sekalipun, Karma tahu saat ini Chiba sedang memberinya tatapan merendahkan. Asumsi mutlaknya diperkuat dengan seulas senyum miring dan Karma tidak suka diejek menggunakan ekspresi andalannya sendiri.

"Ah, ya. Mumpung kau sudah ada disini, sekalian saja kuuji."

Sebuah rifle dilempar ke arahnya kemudian. Karma melirik sekilas, kemudian atensinya kembali berfokus pada Chiba. _Dominator_ masih belum diturunkan dari genggamannya.

"Buanglah senjata sampah itu dan gunakan senjata yang kuberikan. Kau mau menghukumku kan, Inspektur Akabane? _Dominator_ saat ini tidak akan berguna untuk membunuhku."

"Bangsyad—"

Dan entah apa yang merasukinya, Karma menuruti sugesti Chiba, tidak peduli lagi dengan prosedur yang seharusnya ditaatinya. Barangkali efek depresi terhadap _Dominator_ yang kerap malfungsi, benda itu berpindah ke tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya kini bertugas menopang rifle. Terselip getar pada jemari, tangan kanan Karma lalu mengarahkan moncong rifle ke arah Chiba yang kini tengah menyapu poni panjangnya ke belakang, menampakkan alis berkerut dan raut heran pada pemandangan dihadapannya.

Begitu sadar, pada kerjapan mata di detik berikutnya, tahu-tahu Chiba telah berdiri di belakang Karma.

" _Sejak kapan—?!"_

Karma merasakan tangan kirinya kosong seketika setelah _Dominator_ nya dilempar Chiba, "Caramu memegang riflenya salah besar. Kalau salah tembak dan melukai dirimu sendiri, gimana?"

Dua lengan Chiba mendekapnya dari belakang, tangan kanan membenahi posisi rifle dengan memposisikan tangan kanan Karma, sementara yang kiri membenarkan arah bidikan. Dagu Chiba yang bertopang pada bahunya dan gerak nafas tenang itu membuat kepala Karma meledak seketika.

"Bagaimana? Posisinya sudah enak?"

Lirikan pada sudut mata sudah cukup untuk menemukan seringai ambigu yang terukir pada wajah Chiba. Karma menghela nafas pasrah, kepala dinginnya kalah telak dengan emosi pada hatinya. Kriminal buron yang tengah mengajarinya cara memegang senjata model lama ini barangkali akan gagal dibekuknya.

Apalah kata atasannya nanti, Karma tidak mau peduli.

* * *

 **Ajin**

Setelah gelap sesaat berselimut mati rasa sampai sudut saraf terpencil tandas menguasainya, Karma membuka mata. Disorientasi sesaat, kesadarannya pun kembali masuk ke kepala. Dua iris tembaga melirik, mendapati kedua lengannya dikunci menggunakan borgol di belakang punggung kursi, dan lilitan perban pada mulut dan leher yang melonggar menguarkan bau anyir besi pada indera olfaktori. Di sekitarnya, debu-debu hitam berterbangan memenuhi ruangan.

Akabane Karma, seorang ajin—mudahnya, dia itu manusia abadi—barusan mati dan sekarang hidup lagi.

Menatap lurus ke depan, adalah visi sesosok gurita kuning menyeringai dengan lusinan benda tajam selaku alat penyiksaan—atau yang katanya, itu cuma alat untuk pengujian.

"Wah, kau lagi-lagi hidup kembali, Karma-kun! Padahal tadi aku menghancurkan tepat di medula oblongata lho! Nurufufufufu."

Karma memiringkan kepala, lalu mengukir senyum menggoda, "Koro-sensei belum menyerah juga?"

Benda tajam yang membelah dadanya kemudian adalah jawaban yang diberikan. Ujung pisau itu membuka jalan masuk dengan paksa, menggores kasar kedua paru-paru Karma dan didiamkan sementara.

"Kgh… sakit, Koro-sen—"

"Begitu ya. Jadi di bagian sini kau tidak langsung mati ya."

Karma tersenyum dengan mengerucutkan bibir, sementara tetes darah mulai membanjiri sudut mulutnya, "Um. Rasa sakitnya menyebar—argh!"

Pisau dicabut dan dihantam keras sampai tenggelam seluruhnya tepat di atas paru-paru kiri Karma, "Tapi kau menikmatinya kan, Karma-kun?"

Karma tewas perlahan dengan posisi menundukkan kepala, tetapi Koro-sensei tahu Karma akan kembali menampakkan maniknya pada beberapa detik selanjutnya. Partikel debu hitam berterbangan, dan setelah nafasnya kembali tertangkap telinga dan proses regenerasi dilalui dengan sempurna, Karma kembali mengangkat kepala.

Gurita kuning mengelus pucuk kepala Karma dengan tentakelnya, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Karma tertawa kecil, "Rasanya sangat tersiksa."

Kemudian ada _chainsaw_ yang meremukkan sebagian tubuhnya. Karma meraung keras dan seluruh tubuhnya meronta, darah dalam tubuhnya menyiprat kemana-mana tetapi ada seringai bahagia terukir di wajahnya. Karma tewas seketika, lalu dalam hitungan sekon dirinya kembali lagi ke dunia. Binar pada merkurinya kemudian menyapa dua titik mata Koro-sensei yang tengah menyiapkan senjata selanjutnya.

Cengiran menggemaskan dilayangkan Karma, "Apa masih ada lagi, Koro-sensei?"

"Nurufufufu. Masih ada alat yang belum dicoba kok, tenang saja Karma-kun."

Andai kedua tangannya bebas, diri Karma pasti sudah bertepuk tangan antusias. Koro-sensei menghela nafas geli melihat mantan anak muridnya empat tahun lalu itu tahu-tahu merupakan ajin yang mesti ditanganinya untuk uji coba. Koro-sensei senyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala saja melihatnya.

Habisnya, Karma itu sudah ajin, masokis pula.

Enak banget kan hidupnya.

* * *

 **Magi**

Maehara tepar. Fisik dan batin lelah pangkat tiga. Nafasnya terengah brutal bak orang kesurupan. Pasalnya, setelah bercucuran keringat, darah, dan air mata, ruang harta dari _dungeon_ yang ditakuti seluruh penduduk desa masih belum tampak juga di depan mata.

Bayangkan saja, dibanding mempertaruhkan satu nyawa yang menyokong kehidupannya, Maehara lebih merasa dipermainkan jiwanya. Setelah dicoba dan dilihat sendiri oleh mata kepalanya, Maehara mencapai satu konklusi nyata,

Ini _dungeon_ bahaya darimananya?! Mana fakta-fakta keseruan dan ketegangan penaklukkan _dungeon_ yang biasa diceritakan para penakluk pendahulunya?!

Yang sering didengarnya adalah, sekali masuk _dungeon_ kamu tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Pilihannya hanya selesaikan atau mati ditengah jalan. Tapi kenyataan yang didapatnya adalah, kalau masuk _dungeon_ ini kamu bisa kembali lagi, dan seringkali orang-orang desa berbuat demikian karena baru seperempat jalan ditandaskan mereka sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Penegasan sekali lagi, _dungeon_ ini tidak berbahaya samasekali. Bebas masuk dan keluar lagi, bebas coba berapakalipun tanpa harus takut mati. Anak kecil saja mungkin mampu menuntaskan _dungeon_ yang ini.

Yang jadi masalah adalah rintangan didalamnya.

Sudah banyak, sulit semua, nggak selesai-selesai, pakai dikerjain segala lagi!

Ini jin penunggu _dungeon_ nya pasti tidak waras.

Maehara sudah mabuk mencicipi semuanya; tersesat berjam-jam di labirin, masuk perangkap dan _kelelep_ di kolam wasabi, dibuat _nyimeng_ pakai bubuk bon cabe, terguling sana-sini, hanyut terbawa arus dan mesti mulai dari awal lagi, dikasih _riddle_ isinya soal olimpiade, sampai dikagetin dengan penampakan setan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menjerit. Jantung Maehara rasanya mau kabur aja.

Dan setelah menuntaskan rintangan selanjutnya, Maehara bersumpah serapah. Tapi luapan ucapannya yang perlu di _filter_ berhenti seketika setelah sebuah tawa liar menguar lama, bergema sampai tanah pijakan Maehara terguncang-guncang. Tawanya mirip tawa setan betulan

"Heee, selama dua ratus tahun terakhir ini, yang bisa sampai sejauh ini cuma kamu lho mas."

Jidat Maehara mengernyit, "Jadi selama dua ratus tahun kamu nganggur?"

"Kata orang yang hampir kepala tiga tapi belum punya pekerjaan tetap."

Maehara kembali berkata kasar.

Dan begitulah, Maehara keras kepala tetap bertekad menyelesaikan _dungeon_ tersebut yang pada tiap detik perjuangannya menaklukkan segala rintangan selalu diselingi sindiran-sindiran menohok batin yang disembur bersamaan dengan pembocoran aib secara implisit. Kalau sudah bertemu jinnya di ruang harta, Maehara berniat menyumpal mulutnya dengan sesajen yang dibawa, lalu kabur membawa semua harta tak peduli si jin mau masuk atau tidak kedalam wadah peraknya.

Tetapi entah bagaimana caranya, setelah akhirnya dapat menapakkan kaki di ruang harta, Maehara hanya bisa ternganga.

Kenapa bisa seekor jin tampak sebegitu mempesona?! (2)

Penampakannya seperti yang kalian duga; rambutnya warna merah. Wajah berhias seringai tipis yang dapat membuat siapapun gerah. Pakaian minim ala jin mengekspos kulit putih mengilap yang tampak cerah.

("Entar, bukannya jin biasanya kulitnya biru ya?"

" _Make-up_ warna biru nya keburu luntur gara-gara nggak ada manusia yang bisa sampai sini. Ngapain dipertahanin coba kalo nggak ada yang liat. "

"Jin nya mager ya."

"Yha padahal daku udah **berbaik hati** ngasih _dungeon_ yang gampang, bisa keluar masuk tapi kenapa gaada yang bisa sampe sini ya?"

"Itu diksi nya tolong dikondisikan.")

Seperti itulah. Penampakan fisiknya saja sudah menyegarkan mata dan hati. Kalau begini, rasanya sepadan jika Maehara harus berjuang sampai nyaris mati.

Jemari Maehara kemudian menjamah isi tas punggung. Kata papan peringatan di depan pintu masuk, jin didalam _dungeon_ ini rada matre. Jadilah tiap calon penakluk membawa sesajen untuk menyuap si jin.

Objek yang ditentukan tentu saja susu stroberi.

"Heee, kamu beneran bawa susunya mas?"

"Lah kan disuruh?"

"Yaudah deh kamu lulus. Daku juga udah lama nggak minum itu."

"Berapa tahun?"

"Dua menit."

"Terserah."

Maka, bangunan _dungeon_ bercat merah pun sirna, meninggalkan luasnya tanah kosong tanpa apapun yang menyisa, kecuali seorang pemuda dan bertumpuk-tumpuk harta benda yang kilaunya membutakan mata. Maehara bahagia, sudah berhasil kaya terus dapat gebetan ajaib pula.

* * *

 **Prince of Stride Alternative**

Tandas menepuk nafsu telapak tangan Kimura yang kemudian menjerit tertahan berkat tercetaknya bekas kemerahan, Karma bergerak menambah kecepatan. Merkurinya menatap arah depan dengan tidak sabaran.

Pasalnya, ada reinkarnasi lipan yang harus dikejar di sisi depan.

Gakushuu meloncati penghalang, parkour dari pilar ke pilar, terus berakselerasi tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk dikejar. Tetapi tentu saja Karma tidak segampang itu untuk ditinggal, tungkainya masih melangkah lebar untuk menyamakan posisi sembari terus bergerak liar untuk menyusul dan menghindar.

"Karma-kun jangan napsuan gitu. Nanti tenagamu keburu habis sebelum sempat sampai di finish gimana." Protes seorang _relationer_ dari ujung sana diabaikan Karma, kakinya masih berlari mencoba mendahului remaja pirang stroberi disampingnya yang ternyata juga berusaha melakukan hal sama. Rupanya keduanya sama-sama keras kepala.

Garis finish menampakkan wujudnya didepan mata dan dua insan penghuni jahanam beradu pandang sengit.

Terus intinya kedua _anchor_ sekolah A dan E mencapai finish dengan hasil seri.

Karma berdecak sebal setelah tepar, "Sialan."

Gakushuu menyeka peluh di areal leher, tapi violetnya salah fokus memandang perut Karma yang terekspos. Mulus gila.

Gakushuu lalu melempar handuk putih tepat di wajah Karma, setengah modus dan setengah lagi untuk menghindari dicap pelaku _sekuhara_ lewat mata, takutnya Karma sadar auratnya sedang jadi objek pandang Asano kedua. Botol minuman isotonik juga dilemparnya, sekalian bersamaan dengan sekotak susu stroberi juga.

" _Gokurou_." Katanya.

Alis Karma berkedut, "Apa-apaan cara ngomongmu itu. Kau bosku?"

Dan pada malam penutupan acara latihan gabungan antara SMA A dan SMA E, harum _barbeque_ merebak ke seluruh penjuru pantai. Seluruh anggota asik sendiri, menolak menginterupsi sesi makan khidmat kedua _anchor_ yang duduk bersisian di sudut kiri, diselingi sindiran sarkas yang dilayangkan secara eksplisit memanfaatkan pembendaharaan kata yang _maji_ ngeri.

"Eh Asano _-kun_."

"Hm."

"Cobain ini deh." Setusuk daging sapi bertopping bubuk mencurigakan ia disodorkan.

Heran, tapi tetap diterima, "Ini apaan, Karma?"

"Aku menambahkan Mucho Macho Protein karena makanannya agak ringan~"

Hidung mengendus dan air mukanya berubah datar, _"Mucho Macho apanya. Kutebak substansinya cuma disuka sama Satan dah."_

Gakushuu menggigit setengah dari daging paling ujung, mengunyah dan mengecap rasa tanpa merubah raut muka yang seolah tak berprasangka apa-apa. Ditelan dengan santai, dan sesuai dugaan menimbulkan kerut di dahi Karma.

"Enak?"

Gakushuu mengangguk santai dan menyodorkan setengah potongan lagi ke depan wajah Karma, "Kau sendiri belum nyoba kan. Rasanya aku tambah berenergi."

Karma mengerucutkan bibir, ikut melahap setengah potong lagi yang tersisa dari tangan Gakushuu. Wajahnya mulai berkerut dan bibir bawah digigit untuk menyembunyikan kepedasan yang sebegitu kentara.

Gakushuu menyeringai menahan tawa, kemudian jemarinya menyodorkan botol minum miliknya yang isinya sudah tinggal tiga perempat ke hadapan Karma, "Aku kaget kau nurut."

Akabane muda tidak menjawab, sibuk meraup rakus cairan kaya kalsium dari botol minum bergambar maskot sapi yang baru dibeli Gakushuu minggu lalu, hingga beberapa bulir menetes dari dagunya yang bergerak tidak sabaran. Isi sudah tandas dan Karma belum puas, lantas menyambar botol satu lagi yang miliknya sendiri.

Kondisi lidah sudah netral dan Karma menatap Gakushuu, "Kok minumanku udah tinggal setengah aja?"

"Aku rampas tadi soalnya yakin minumanku bakal langsung kering."

"Keparat."

"Aku bawa cermin."

Dahi Karma berkerut dan bibirnya manyun. Kepala merahnya dipalingkan ke sisi lain, menyembunyikan rona pekat berkat kepalanya yang baru sadar kalau sudah terjadi tiga kali ciuman tidak langsung dalam satu sesi.

Gakushuu kemudian kembali menyodorkan sisa dua potong daging yang masing-masingnya tinggal setengah.

Karma makin merona. Kalau ditambah itu, hasilnya jadi lima kali.

"Kau mau nyiksa ya? Habis makan itu kau mau menyuruhku minum air laut?"

"Sendirinya setan hobi nyabe tapi gakuat pedas gimana sih. Aku bawa minum dua botol lagi kok."

Member kedua tim yang diam-diam nguping hanya bisa mengusap tengkuk yang merinding, masih tidak paham dengan kedua _ace_ tim yang saling menunjukkan afeksi dengan cara ekstrim.

* * *

 **Shokugeki no Souma**

Begitu tudung saji besi diangkat oleh Yuuma, ada asap harum menggoda yang menghajar wajah Karma. Rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar dramatis diterpa angin. Ada liur menetes di sisi bibirnya, dan binar pada mata Karma mengisyaratkan perasaan berdebar ingin menjamah hidangan dihadapan dengan lidah.

Ikan mas goreng tampak berjejer di depan mata dan Yuuma tersenyum ambisius padanya.

Karma mengerjap, "Tolong deskripsinya."

"Hidangan berkelas tapi modal murah; ikan mas goreng dengan lima bumbu berbeda. Gaya oriental, _tex-mex_ , afrika, _western,_ sampai bumbu herba."

Karma bergerak meraih garpu, dan saking nafsunya jemari lentiknya gemetaran. Sepotong ikan ditusuk perlahan, mulut dibuka sensual dilanjut dengan gaya mengunyah-kulum yang berlebihan, membuat sepasang pucuk di kepala Yuuma bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat.

"Hrnn.."

Sesuai dugaan, reaksi Karma ternyata sangat—terlalu memuaskan.

Tiap potong ikan yang tandas dimakan selalu diakhiri dengan desah-desah alay menggoda iman. Tapi Yuuma kuat, sampai potongan terakhir dihabiskan pun Yuuma masih sanggup tersenyum bak malaikat.

Sejujurnya ada maksud tersembunyi ketika dirinya membuat janji untuk selalu memberi Karma makan gratisan tiap yang bersangkutan dalam kondisi kritis uang.

Soalnya, kapan lagi bisa lihat doi menyebut namamu sambil mengerang erotis tanpa perlu repot-repot menjamahi?

* * *

 **Zankyou no Terror**

Topeng power ranger merah menyelimuti wajah tanpa celah dan ada suara ngakak membahana dibaliknya, dan sang pelaku berkacak pinggang sembari membusung jumawa,

"HAEEE AKU SPHINX PERTAMA BOOOOM LIHAT NGGAK ITU GEDUNG MELEDAK AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA—"

Pemuda seumuran disampingnya menatap lelah, "Karma, kita belum mulai rekaman. Terus peledakannya juga setelah rekaman usai kalau teka-teki gagal ditebak kan. Jangan ngawur."

"Aku gladi bersih dulu, Nagisa."

Iya aja.

Ngomong-ngomong, Akabane Karma dan Shiota Nagisa adalah identitas yang dipilih selama berada di Kunugigaoka atau dipakai saat iseng saja, sebenarnya hanyalah deretan kata yang dipilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik nama sebenarnya yang jauh lebih nelangsa, yang sebutannya hanya berupa angka; One dan Eleven.

Dan ringkasnya, masa kecil mereka suram dan dua remaja itu berhasil kabur untuk memulai hidup baru sebagai teroris.

Cara kerja mereka seperti ini; tentukan target, pasang bom tanpa ketahuan, sebarkan video tebak-tebakan tentang letak bomnya kepada kepolisian secara online, aktifkan dan biarkan bom meledak jika teka-teki gagal dipecahkan atau kalau berhasil diterka ya bomnya boleh diambil.

Dan dua sejoli itu kini hendak menyebarkan video ketiga, setelah sebelumnya memasang bom yang pertamakalinya disertai _timer_ disebuah tempat _anu_ disamping tempat _anu_ (tidak dicantumkan karena nanti jadi _spoiler_ untuk yang belum nonton animenya).

Kamera _standby_ dan kali ini mereka iseng menyiarkan secara _live_. Keberadaan mereka juga tidak akan bisa terlacak dengan mudah ya, jadi aman-aman saja. Ide ini juga tumben-tumbennya datang dari Nagisa dan Karma nurut saja. Maka, setelah kamera menyala dan merekam pengenalan diri mereka berdua, Karma membacakan teka-tekinya dengan riang tanpa beban dan ditutup dengan penyelesaian dari Nagisa.

Kepolisian yang sedang menyimak videonya diperkirakan tengah menggigit jari, kalang kabut memikirkan bagaimana mengatasi ulah dua bocah ini. Membayangkannya saja membuat Karma tertawa. Setelah teka-teki selesai, pekerjaan mereka usai dan tinggal menunggu hasil, lalu lanjut ke kasus berikutnya.

Tapi Karma tidak tahu kalau perekamannya bukan selesai sampai disitu saja.

"Aaah, ada pemberitahuan sedikit dariku untuk kalian semua."

" _Oya_? Ada apa ini, Sphinx nomor dua?" Karma menanggapi tanpa prasangka, intonasinya riang dan menggemaskan seperti biasa.

Mendengar nada itu, tentu saja ada yang 'bangkit' dari Nagisa, "Pesan ini untuk seluruh kepolisian dan khalayak yang sedang menonton, tapi yang paling utama, ini untuk rekanku, Sphinx nomor satu."

"Untukku?" makin dimanis-manisin.

Dibalik topeng power ranger birunya, Nagisa menyeringai teduh. Iris biru bersorot tenang itu menatap rekan disampingnya yang sedang menyimak penuh antusiasme. Manusia-manusia diluar sana yang sedang menonton _live streaming_ mereka juga hening menunggu kelanjutan, sedikit berantisipasi kalau-kalau ada kejutan atau mungkin teka-teki tambahan.

Lengan mungil Nagisa bergerak perlahan menuju pucuk kepala Karma, mengusap-usap diatas satu jambul mencuat, turun dengan lembut menuju pipi dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jari. Sementara Karma mematung, Nagisa menerka-nerka apakah dibalik topeng merahnya ia sedang merona atau sedang bertanya-tanya.

Suara Karma melayang lirih, "….Eleven?"

Seringai tenang Nagisa melebar sedikit, kemudian jemarinya bergerak turun menuju dagu Karma, dan dengan sikap seolah tengah berhadapan dengan benda rapuh, empat jemarinya pelan-pelan mengangkat topeng merah Karma hingga mengekspos setengah dari wajahnya. Nagisa tidak ingin mengambil resiko, maka yang ditampakkan hanya sebatas hidung kebawah saja.

Seluruh pasang mata penonton melebar dan menahan nafasnya.

Wah, Nagisa melihatnya. Ada semburat tipis di kedua pipi Karma.

Dua daging tipis ranum milik Karma dielus ibu jari Nagisa, kemudian sang pelaku melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku ingin kau jadi pendamping hidupku di usia kita yang terbatas ini. Mari berbahagia bersama dengan menghancurkan isi bumi, rakitlah bom bersamaku sampai kita mati, teruslah berlari disampingku dari kejaran para polisi."

Ada cincin yang disimpul dari kabel listrik yang disematkan pada jari manis kiri Karma.

Kepala Karma meledak bersamaan dengan rona pekat maksimum yang menjalar.

Penonton dan polisi berpikiran sama; ini kontradiktif. Yang ditunjukkan pada mereka manis dan berbahaya pada saat bersamaan.

Sementara Karma, hanya bisa menahan malu karena dilamar via video _live streaming_ yang ditonton seisi jepang.

* * *

 **Gintama**

Di atas kedai ramennya Muramatsu, ada papan berukuran kolosal bertulisan 'Yorozuya Tera-san'. Pemiliknya seorang pria kolektor empat pasang kotak di perutnya yang dikenal sebagai Terasaka, bersama dua anak buah merangkap peliharaannya. Yang satu hobi keliling kota untuk mengutuk segala yang tertangkap mata sambil menyembur gelak tawa, yang satu lagi anak geng motor—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kirara dan Yoshida. Ketiganya bersatu dalam satu ruangan memiliki misi dengan niat baik untuk menjaga kedamaian dunia demi mendapat recehan untuk menyokong kehidupan mereka.

Singkat cerita, konflik yang terjadi adalah; Terasaka Ryoma yang mantan samurai berandal akhir-akhir ini merasa ada yang aneh pada kesehatan jantungnya tiap bertemu seseorang. Pasti ada debaran yang frekuensinya tidak normal, lalu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya tiap ada orang itu. Dan usai curhat semalaman yang menghabiskan tiga puluh menit umurnya pada salah satu rekannya, Terasaka semakin yakin kalau ia jantungan beneran.

Soalnya kata Kirara, "Dia pasti ngasih kamu pelet. Mampus kau kena kutuk setan."

Tapi entah kenapa langsung kena sembur Yoshida yang kebetulan nguping pembicaraan mereka, lalu ditertawakan sampai-sampai dari tenggorokannya tidak keluar suara. Kalau masalah jantung begituan siapapun pasti langsung mengerti apa maksudnya. Terasaka curhat ke orang yang salah, katanya.

"Yang begituan bukannya lu jatuh cinta ya. Lu pengen menjamah dia kan? Lu pengen liat dia gendong anak lu kan?"

"Tapi masa iya gue suka sama bajingan yang mau aja jadi anjing pemerintah macam dia?"

"Cinta itu menonaktifkan fungsi indera dan membuat status otak cuma jadi hiasan kepala, bro."

Ga gitu juga. Tapi yasudahlah.

Terasaka semakin yakin dengan ucapan Yoshida setelah ada tubrukan keras yang menghancurkan dinding rumah mereka seminggu setelahnya. Ditengah kepulan asap debu yang perlahan mengabur, tampaklah sosok si dia yang sedang mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah, seragam hitamnya yang biasa melekat kini robek parah, menampakkan dada bidang mulus bertoreh luka gores yang masih segar. Helai rambut merah dan wajahnya berantakan, tetapi begitu menyadari tempat dimana dirinya mendarat, objek yang menjadi fokus tiga pasang mata itu hanya tertawa dan melayangkan sapa, "Halo, Yorozuya. Maaf soal dindingnya~"

Ada _backsound_ dramatis yang melatari kedatangan sang eksekutif Shinsengumi yang juga merupakan _rival_ Terasaka dalam adu hantam.

Terasaka yang dibutakan penampilan acak-acakannya yang justru tampak kian menggoda lantas segera bergerak menghampiri, satu tangannya diletakkan di bahu lawan bicara dan yang satu lagi menggenggam jemarinya layaknya seorang pangeran hendak meminang tuan puteri.

Ucapan Terasaka kemudian mendadak puitis, "Kita saling membenci tapi izinkan aku untuk mencintai."

"Minggir ewh gue lagi ngejar Katfuwa(?)." _(aslinya sih Katsura)_

Kemudian Terasaka ditinggal kabur begitu saja dan kandaslah kisah cintanya. Tapi tenang saja, selama masih bisa berantem seperti biasa, Terasaka tidak apa-apa. Lawan yang bisa menyainginya hanya sang ketua Shinsengumi itu saja, interaksi yang sudah ada dirasa cukup untuk membuat bahagia.

Lalu untuk kalian yang bertanya, iya, peran Karma disini sebagai Hijikata.

Tapi Hijikatanya versi Okita, sih. Tsades.

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul**

Ada bau busuk menghujam indera penciumannya.

Tidak butuh lebih dari sehari untuk tahu—apalagi dirinya sudah berada di CCG hampir selama tujuh tahun—kalau aroma yang tengah melesaki gang sempit itu adalah bau mayat yang terburai dalam kubangan darah, tengah diaduk-aduk dan dicabik oleh _ghoul_ manapun yang cukup sial untuk bisa ditemukan olehnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat. Mengintip dari celah dinding, rupanya Karasuma menemukan pemandangan yang tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya semula.

Ada tiga sosok disana; mayat manusia yang tampaknya belum tersentuh dua pemangsa yang sedang berkelahi—lebih tepatnya, baku hantam sepihak. Satu _ghoul_ nampak nyaris wafat ditendangi _ghoul_ lain yang kagune emasnya menari-nari diselingi gelak tawa nyentriknya yang terdengar seolah tengah meracuni.

Gerak tendang kakinya yang mendadak terhenti itu disambung dengan memutar posisi, berbalik menghadap arah dinding tempat Karasuma menyembunyikan diri.

"Mas CCG yang disitu, numpang lewat doang atau niat ganggu makan malam orang?"

Sadar tidak ada faedahnya untuk terus bersembunyi, Karasuma menampakkan wujud dalam satu langkah, memberi tatapan awas dengan tenang.

"Sayangnya, pilihan kedua."

 _Ghoul_ berkepala merah yang jadi fokus utamanya hanya memberi pandangan tak berhasrat, melangkah santai mengelilingi mayat manusia kemudian jemarinya merogoh saku jaket.

Kuda-kuda Karasuma siap siaga mengantisipasi serangan dadakan yang rupanya tidak kunjung datang.

Kanibal muda itu malah mengeluarkan sekantung plastik bening berisi benda-benda merah. Kerutan pada dahi Karasuma bertambah.

Ketika dikeluarkan rupanya isinya hanya stroberi.

Jemari lentik bergerak menaburkan potongan stroberi di atas tubuh si mayat manusia, diselingi senandung riang bak psikopat. Karasuma heran. Banyak _ghoul_ aneh yang sudah sering ditemuinya, tapi yang satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipahami lagi seleranya. Kenapa stroberi?

"Mas CCG tahu nggak kalau stroberi itu sayuran, bukan buah?"

Ya terus kenapa. Itu stroberi mau dijadiin _topping_? Mau sekalian dimakan juga? Bukannya makanan manusia hanya akan terasa seperti kotoran kuda di lidah kalian semua?

Tapi fokus Karasuma kini bukan kesana lagi. Gerak-gerik si _ghoul_ muda tampak begitu menggemaskan dimatanya. Klise, Karasuma jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama—walau agak telat karena pada dasarnya ia manusia kurang peka bahkan pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Nak. Kau ikut denganku."

"Heee, aku mau ditangkap ya? O tidak bisaa."

"Bukan. Aku ingin _memakanmu_."

 _Ghoul_ merah menyembur tawa, "Aku baru dengar ada manusia makan _ghoul_! Lucuuu."

Dan dengan kekuatan Karasuma, akhirnya Karma berhasil digeret juga sampai apartemennya, sampai pada akhirnya Karma paham _makan_ yang dimaksud punya artian berbeda.

Yah sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Mas CCG nya jago juga.

* * *

 **Akagami no Shirayukihime**

Guling ke kanan. Guling ke kiri. Tarik nafas, hirup aroma angin, nikmati cahaya matahari. Goleran di atap istana pagi-pagi memang benar-benar nikmat untuk mengawali hari.

Guling ke kanan. Guling ke kiri. Tarik selimut, hirup aroma bantal, nikmati mulusnya _springbed_. Tidur-tiduran sampai puas tanpa ada yang menginterupsi memang benar-benar seperti mimpi.

Karma melompat dari posisi rebahan, meregangkan badan, membiarkan suara kuapnya menyaingi kicauan, lalu terjun bebas dari atas atap dan mendarat mulus bagai kucing liar di pagar balkon depan pintu kamar pangeran. Posisinya berjongkok, merkuri mengobservasi kondisi lewat jendela besi, berakhir menemukan sebuah gundukan bernafas teratur diatas ranjang.

Seringai gembira terukir dari pipi ke pipi, lantas membawa kakinya menyelinap masuk dan mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu melompat dan membanting diri untuk menubruk gundukan yang kini tersentak dibawah tindihan.

"Ap—Karma kau ngapain?" suara serak yang meluncur rendah belum terdengar cukup kesal ditelinga Karma.

Karma memperbaiki posisi menjadi telentang dengan santainya, masih berada diatas gundukan yang belum memunculkan kepala dari balik selimutnya.

"Heee, _aruji_ bisa tahu ini aku? Hebat~"

"Yang kepikiran kerjaan beginian kan cuma kamu."

Karma cengengesan, "Tumben jam segini masih tidur."

Dari balik selimut akhirnya terbitlah kepala perak dengan raut setengah hidup, "Kenapa? Segitu kangennya sampai nekat nerobos masuk?"

Posisinya yang mendadak duduk membuat Karma terguling ke samping. Itona menggaruk kepala, mengerjapkan mata guna mengumpulkan nyawa. Karma yang tiduran telentang di sampingnya dilirik sekilas, diberi kecup singkat di dahi lalu kembali pada posisi duduk untuk peregangan sambil mengingat-ingat tugasnya nanti.

Karma merubah posisi menjadi telungkup, menghirup wangi pangerannya yang masih melekat pada bantal. Sekalian untuk menyembunyikan rona juga.

Bibir Itona bergerak sekian mili membentuk senyum tipis, "Karma. Setelah ini-itu selesai temani aku jalan-jalan di hutan."

Suara jawabannya sedikit teredam bantal, "Kalau aku nggak mau?"

"Kalau kubilang ini perintah?"

Karma mengangkat kepala, menoleh untuk memberi Itona tatapan cemberut, "Iya deh, terserah _aruji_."

Itona kemudian memperhatikan saja gerak-gerik Karma selanjutnya; bangkit susah payah karena terlanjur PW, merangkak ke arahnya, lalu merebahkan kepala merah di pangkuan Itona.

Alis Itona mendadak terangkat disusul oleh tangannya yang bergerak refleks memainkan poni sang bawahan yang bekerja sebagai kurir pesan kerajaan, sembari membatin geli, _"Manja sekali kau hari ini."_

Kelopak mata Karma menyembunyikan merkurinya, menikmati sentuhan Itona dengan senang hati.

Jari Itona menyisir helai merah kebelakang, "Setelah ini aku ada janji temu. Mau menemani?"

"Um."

Itona senyum. Mandi pagi dan sarapan bisa menunggu. Saat ini Pangeran Itona sedang tidak ingin diganggu waktu berduanya bersama Karma, pemuda setengah monyet liar yang tahu-tahu bisa jadi bawahan dan kekasihnya.

* * *

.

 **end.**

* * *

 **A/N**

Aku bikin harem Karma lagi tapi gaje yha  
ini dare sih jadi utangku lunas yha(2)  
btw yang nonton POSA, aku bikin sama Gakushew karena pairing SuwaTake seiyuunya sama kayak Asakaru HJAHAHAHJAHJHAA ada yang nyadar nggak ;;))) (SUWATAKE BANYAK HINTS NYA BROOOO AKU MENGGELINJANG PA PAAN ITU SUWA NGASIH KAOS KEMBARAN KE TAKERU APA APAAANNNN) /eh btw POSA itu penuh belahan dada pria yha(3)/  
dah ya ah makasih udah baca lol, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu yaa ini masi banyak kekurangannya ehehe.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **BONUS; Yuri! on Ice**

Duduk sendirian di dalam bilik toilet, layar _smartphone_ mencium telinga Karma setelah dering telepon masuk.

"Halo? Mamah, sudah tidur ya?"

Posisi kepalanya tertunduk mempertemukan manik tembaga dengan dua kakinya, helai poni merah menggantung, "Sudah liat tv? Heh?! Tontonan umu—hentikan! Aku maluu—"

Dia Akabane Karma, dua puluh tiga tahun, menempati urutan terakhir di final Grand Prix pertamanya dan karena alasan ini-itu kondisi fisik dan mentalnya sedang jatuh ke tingkatan paling rapuh. Intinya, semua kacau. Karma menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah terlalu sombong dan yakin pada kemampuan karatannya.

Tawanya berselimut getir. Genggaman pada _smartphone_ mengeras menyusul bibir bergetarnya, memperparah raut wajah yang dipenuhi kabut amarah dan malu, "…maafkan aku. Aku mengacaukannya."

Sambungan diputus, dilanjutkan dengan isakan frustasi.

Seseorang yang mendengarnya dari luar hanya berdiri dalam hening, menyimak dalam kuluman cengir. Tungkai panjangnya menghantam pintu bilik Karma kemudian, menimbulkan debam keras yang sukses menegangkan bahu Karma.

Pintu biru itu Karma buka, menyambut pelaku tindak kekerasan kurang sopan didepannya dalam raut mengancam, "Apa-apaan?"

Orang itu hanya memiringkan kepala, dua jemari bersembunyi dalam kantong jaketnya, "Ho hooo? Seorang Akabane Karma menangis dalam toilet? Drama sekali ya."

Tidak diberi kesempatan membalas dengan ucapan sarkas, tahu-tahu sisi leher dibawah telinga Karma dikecupnya.

"AP—?!"

"Tampangmu yang habis nangis itu _mengundang_ sekali ya. Kapan-kapan kuserang, boleh?"

Wajah garang Karma yang seolah menyalak balik dalam diam itu disapu rona tipis, lantas membalas ucapan orang didepannya dengan kesal,

"Kau ini sinting ya? Lagipula kenapa bisa kau masuk kedalam toilet pria, Nakamura?!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **[11-12-2016]**


End file.
